Percy Jackson gets a Fish
by MarkedGirl14
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson decides to get a fish. Just a fun One-shot I wrote about our favorite seaweed brain and a fish.


_Characters property of Rick Riordan (unless he continues to be evil and put them in life-death situations, then I am taking them far away to be safe)._

Can we take a moment to recap everything that's happened to me so far? I've recovered Zeus's Lightning Bolt, recovered the Golden Fleece saving camp and my best friend, held up the world, made it out of the Labyrinth, bathed in the River Styx saved the world, had Hera take my memories and throw me into Camp Jupiter completely blind, and then got thrown into Tartarus. Somehow survived that, started the end of the world with a nosebleed, saved the world _again_ and yet on the list of worst days of my life, today was probably at the top. I'm pretty sure the Fates are just trolling me at this point. I wouldn't be surprised if they woke up every morning (do the Fates even sleep?) thinking 'Hey, what else can we do to Percy Jackson?'

Life was going quite well to be honest. I know, surprising but it was. No world ending prophecies, no Gods hating me (well for the most part), and no friends in need of saving (as much as I love them they can't just stay put and safe? and now Annabeth is glaring at me saying the same goes for me. Anyways back to the story. ) So life was good and while out one day we happened to pass the pet store.

This is where I got a brilliant idea. I should get a fish! I was the son of Poseidon after all. If I could survive multiple near death encounters, save the world twice, had a Pegasus with an attitude and frequently pet sit a hellhound larger than a tank while Nico was out, I could totally take care of a fish. Feeling confident I bought a small goldfish which I dubbed Perseus Jr. , gave him a pretty awesome tank (if I do say so myself) and put him in my cabin at camp. For a while everything was going swimmingly (pun intended). I'd feed him, talk to him, heck sometimes we'd go down to the lake and go for a swim together. I was even considering getting another for when I was out during the day so he could have a friend.

But of course the fates were like 'eh Percy's too happy right now'. I don't know what I was thinking. Truthfully I wasn't, I was being a seaweed brain. I went to visit my mom for my birthday weekend and coming back I was greeted by Percy Jr. , belly up in his tank, clearly already in fish hades (Is that a thing? It should be a thing). Of course I had forgotten to feed my fish or have someone take care of him while I was gone. I had just had a great weekend with friends and blue cake (what's better than blue cake?!) and I come back to my fish dead. I was the son of the sea god. How could my father take care of the whole ocean and couldn't take care of one fish. Percy Jr.'s last thoughts of me were definitely not happy ones i'm positive.

And if that wasn't enough? My father had decided to visit me for my birthday. My father, Poseidon, God of the Sea, stood in my cabin doorway, watching his grown son breaking down and with a dead fish. And you know what he did? He took one look at dead Percy Jr. and laughed. My obvious distress was lost upon him as he seemed to find it funny that his only (Halfblood) son couldn't take care of a single fish. He just clapped me on the back saying "The family business isn't for everyone son".

So yeah, Tartarus was looking pretty nice at that moment but I mean i'm still alive, my father didn't turn me into a Sardine because I couldn't take care of sea life and I came out of the experience only emotionally scarred and not physically so I consider that enough not to jump back into Tartarus out of pure embarrassment. Nico doesn't let me watch Mrs. O'Leary anymore though...

 **Thanks for reading everyone! It has been a while since I read the PJO and HOO series so pardon if Percy is a little OC. I was scrolling through the notes on my phone and found one that said 'Percy get's a fish but can't take care of it' and just had to write it. Leave a review with your thoughts and/or if you think Percy could take care of a fish (I think he could but there is that part of him where he can be a seaweed brain :)**


End file.
